I Need You, We Need You
by BellarkeAlways
Summary: With all the built up sexual tension between Bellamy and Clarke, are they going to give into the sexual tension? A Bellarke story, takes place in episode 8 after their talk in the woods. This is SMUT, so if that is not your thing then please do not read. Update: Now a Multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Need You, We Need You.

_'You can find comfort in the most unexpected ways.'_

* * *

Bellamy's head dropped down, looking at the ground. He thought no one needed him, no one cared for him, but he was wrong. Clarke had to make him realize this. She had to show him he was needed.

Moving ever so slowly, she kneeled down in front of him, dismissing the stab of pain that shot through her abdomen. Lifting her hands and placing them on each side of his face, she guided him to look at her.

Their eyes locked.

"I need you, we need you, Bellamy," she whispered, rubbing her forefingers along his cheek.

His expression was unreadable.

"You can't run Bellamy, you have to come back with me."

Surprising herself, she made the first move, her mouth came down onto his. It wasn't a forceful, demanding kiss, it was gentle and soft. She wasn't even sure what possessed her to do it, but it felt right.

She brushed her lips across his.

After a small moment of hesitation, Bellamy grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, beginning to move his lips against hers.

Clarke whimpered, her mouth opening and he took this opportunity to slide his slick tongue inside against hers.

His hands cupped the back of her head, while his fingers tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss.

They broke away, gasping for air, air that they didn't want but needed. Their foreheads rested against one another, eyes still closed.

"We shouldn't have done that," Clarke whispered against his mouth.

"I know."

Bellamy dipped his head lower to the crook of her neck. Inhaling her sweet scent, he placed open wet kisses on her neck.

"Its wrong," she moaned in pleasure, her hands on his shoulder holding him.

He suckled on her skin. "Very wrong."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either," Bellamy murmured against her skin, his hot breath tickling her.

She was breathless, her mind was complete mush. "Are we going to stop?"

He pushed her back until she was flat on the ground and he laid on top of her.

She was anticipating his next move while they both looked at each other, gazing in each others eyes.

Bellamy captured her bottom lip in between his teeth, "No."

"Good to know."

Thier lips moved together in a more passionate way, almost desperate. It was as if they were trying to rid themselves from all their problems.

When his tongue swirled around hers forcefully she arched her back up, craving friction, craving any type of contact to relieve the quickly building pressure down below.

All pain from her wound on her abdomen had disappeared and was replaced with intensive need, want.. desire.

"Just sex?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke knew exactly what he meant. He wanted this to be a one time thing and that was exactly what she wanted. Both of them trying to find comfort in each other is what this was about. Of course there was something between them both, she wasn't an idiot but she knew giving into that would destroy everything.

Prodding herself up by her arms, she switched their positions and straddled him then nodded, silently answering his question.

She bit her lip and looked down at him. Bellamy smirked, threading his fingers through hers, he pulled her flushed against his chest.

"You are beautiful," he said against her lips and kissed her again.

Moving her hands down to her pants, she unzipped them, with the help of Bellamy she managed to shimmy them down her legs, her panties followed.

He rolled her over onto her back, not disconnecting their lips and used his knees to help spread her legs so he could fit snugly in between them. Quickly he stop and ridded himself of his top and pants before coming back down on her.

Clarke moaned in pleasure when she felt him harden on the inside of her thigh, she closed her eyes in utter bliss.

His fingers lightly trailed a pattern on her skin just believe her top, slowly he moved her top up inch by inch, taking it off. "Perfect," he was gazing at her breasts which were still covered by her bra.

"Bellamy," she whimpered, gaining his attention. "Please, I need you. Inside me, now. No more of that."

Not wanting to deny her, he positioned himself at her slick entrance and pushed himself in half way. They both moaned loudly, then he moved all the way in… filling her to the hilt.

It felt so right, so warm and she felt complete.

Wait," he halted, looking at her. "I want to go deeper, is that okay?"

He wanted to go deeper? She didn't know if that was even possible. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

He looped his arm under her knee and brought it higher, bending it. Then when he drove back into her she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my god," she cried.

Reaching for her hair, he brushed it away from her face and kissed her cheek, "feel good, princess?"

"Mmmhhh."

When he sank his teeth into the soft skin on her shoulder, she cried out, her orgasm reached. Her inner walls clenched around him, sending him down the road to his own release. Two more thrusts and his impending release shot into her. He kissed and licked her neck and shoulder, while he softened inside of her. Her chest was heaving against his, a moment later he pulled out of her and stood up to dress.

"As much as I would like to stay like this with you for longer," he pulled his pants on. "We should get back to camp."

Clarke would be lying if she said that didn't hurt, but this was her decision just as much as his.

"Of course," she agreed, reaching for her own clothes.

They both dressed in silence then Clarke started walking back towards camp, Bellamy reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, immediately she moved back, shaking her head.

"We shouldn't have done that," she lied.

Bellamy nodded, "I know... lets go."

* * *

**You have no idea how shy I get writing smut, I normally go hide after posting it. A quick note though, in my eyes Bellamy and Clarke had built up a lot of tension between them and it needed to be dealt with, therefore when they began their smutty adventure in this fic, it was always going to be quick with minimal foreplay, their desires took over any rationality. There is always time for smut later. Also you have to remember we are only on episode 8 and still in the beginning of their developments hence why at the moment when I'm writing there will be no 'love you' ect until I feel they've reached that part.**

**Update: This fic is now a multi chapter story, I hope you all join me for the ride. **

**A huge thanks to Shealyn for beta'ing this chapter, you can find her on Tumblr at: 100-delinquents**


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You, We Need You.

_'I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and not in the complicated way I loved our parents, but in a simple way I never had to think about. I loved her like breathing.'_

* * *

The walk back to the camp was awkwardly silent, neither of them dared to speak to one another. Clarke was grateful that night had fallen, she couldn't look at Bellamy, it felt awkward. Although thankfully the moon provided just enough light to help aid them back.

To save herself from over-thinking about her situation with Bellamy, she focused on the priority at hand; the camps survival. That is what was important. The bunker was inhabitable, but maybe with excessive work they could make it somewhat ready for winter. Really, they didn't have any other choice, they had to make this work- they needed to make this work.

At least they had guns to protect themselves with from the grounders and any other threats that may make an appearance. Clarke didn't know how she felt about using guns, but if it came down to it and her people's lives were at risk, she was more than willing to use them. Just like she had been with Dax.

Dax. Her stomach churned thinking of him, she wouldn't have hesitated pulling that trigger, hell she didn't hesitate- she pulled that trigger. She pulled that trigger with the intend to kill him, not stop him but kill him. That unsettled her. Bellamy's life was at stake surely that was a good enough reason. Wasn't it? She wasn't so certain.

When they reached the gates of the camp, Clarke halted and turned towards Bellamy, "The guns. We left the guns."

She raised her palm to her forehead. How could they have forgotten something so vital? They had other things on their mind, that's how but it was no excuse. This just added to the fact that whatever was between Bellamy and her, not that anything was, couldn't happen; they couldn't let it distract them.

It made her weak.

It made him weak.

It make them, as leaders, weak. And right now they needed to put up a united front for the camp.

He chucked. "Relax princess, we can go back tomorrow and retrieve them, it will be easier to see in the daylight anyways."

"We," she motioned a hand between them, "Are not going. You however are more than welcome to go back on your own."

"Scared to be on your own with me?"

She scoffed, "Please. Don't let your ego get to you. This is nothing more than me not wanting to spend anymore time with you than needs be."

"You weren't complaining earlier. Infact I recall you screaming my name as I-"

"Bellamy," she scolded, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. Pushing past him she headed into camp leaving him behind.

Octavia was stood looking out into the dark forest when he appeared behind her with a blanket in his hands. "Octavia," she made no move. Slowly he placed the blanket over her shoulders.

"Did you let the grounder go?" He asked. Bellamy could sense that she didn't want to talk about it. That she wanted him to leave. But he couldn't. "Answer me."

"No," her voice was cracked, he knew she wasn't being honest with him and that hurt. The one person he was supposed to be able to trust without a single doubt was Octavia. Now he even doubted that.

"Miles said he found you talking to him earlier."

"I was just checking on him then I left."

"That's it?"

Octavia still didn't turn to face him, instead she nodded.

"Octavia don't lie to me. If you had something to do with this tell me now," his frustration was beginning to show.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "I had nothing to do with it Bellamy."

Bellamy. That's what she called him when she was serious or angry at him. He was getting nowhere with her here.

"And if that's all," Octavia turned to face him now, her eyes glazed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Don't you dare walk away from me," but it was too late she was already gone. He groaned and kicked some dirt on the floor in anger.

"Bellamy," Clarke said from behind him. "Jaha's on the radio right now, we should talk to him together and make things right."

That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "Clarke," he sighed. "No! Just because we had sex, don't think for one second that you can persuade me."

"Bellamy-"

He knew that he overreacted and it wouldn't earn him any points in his favour but that was his biggest demon, he always said the wrong things, there was no filter to his words. He was reckless and impulsive but made no effort to rectify that. But he was pissed with Octavia and right now Clarke acted as an outlet for him to take his frustration out on. "It doesn't earn you the right to be clingy."

"I am not being clingy. I am only trying to ensure your life will be saved when the first drop ship comes to earth." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "God, you are a total jackass Bellamy Blake, you know that right?"

"Clarke-"

"No you don't get to talk and you don't get to talk to me like that. I'm done being treated like your little minion."

"I do-"

"From now on, I am your equal, I am not beneath you. And the sooner you get that into your head the better."

And for the second time that night someone else walked away from him, which only amplified his angry.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

* * *

**Another huge thanks to Shealyn for beta'ing this chapter, you can find her on Tumblr at: 100-delinquents**

**And thank you for all your follows, fav's and reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

I Need You, We All Need You.

_'The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he/she is on.'_

* * *

_Clarke inhaled deeply._

_Raising the gun just like Bellamy had shown her earlier, she cautiously stepped forward and aimed the gun towards Dax._

_"Put it down Dax."_

_He spun round with his gun aimed at her, "You should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you, but here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."_

_Keeping her hand as still as possible she glanced towards Bellamy then back at Dax, "What is he talking about?"_

_"Shumway set it up, he gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor," Bellamy said his voice cracked._

_"Walk away now and I won't kill you."_

_"Put. It. Down."_

_"Your choice," Dax said._

_Clarke didn't have time to think. There was a gun aimed right at her, her life was at stake and so was Bellamy's._

_'You don't have have the guts to make the hard choices,' Bellamy's voice haunted her._

_She pulled the trigger._

_He fell to the ground._

Her whole body ached, everything went still.

Clarke woke up disoriented, bedded in sweat and her chest heaving. Her eyes opened, cowering from the beams of sunlight. After her pupils adjusted to the light, she took in the familiar surroundings of her tent, feeling a small pang of relief.

Her breathing started returning to normal.

It was just a dream, a nightmare, she coached herself. It was so vivid like she was reliving that moment again and it felt so real only this time her bullet wasn't dud and she had killed Dax.

She rubbed her damp neck, urging herself up with her elbows.

Just over a week ago she had been opposed to the execution of Murphy and here she had been willing to kill Dax because he was a threat.

Back up at the Ark, they lived in a word where crimes were punishable with death and she didn't want that down here.

But the society she wanted to build was moving further out of her reach, harder for her to grasp onto and that frightened her.

The sheet that acted as the entrance to her tent opened and Raven appeared looking flustered, "Clarke are you awake?" she asked.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm awake," she paused, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. "Whats up?"

"I'm heading out with Bellamy and Jasper to get the guns. Could you takeover watch on the dropship?"

"Sure," she nodded, grateful that this aided as a distraction from having to bump into Bellamy today.

* * *

Clarke's hand nursed her neck, trying to ease the tension that had been building up. She heard the door to the dropship opening. The inevitable happened, she seen this coming, she had seen Bellamy watching her come in here. They needed to talk, but she wasn't ready for another argument, not yet.

Footsteps could be heard against the metal floor. She froze, unable to face him.

"Clarke," he said, standing behind her.

She leaned forward and began folding up the makeshift bandage, more to distract herself from Bellamy's presence.

Bellamy chuckled lightly, causing her to spin around and face him, hands on her hips. "What is so funny?"

"You," he replied. "Do you really think pretending I'm not here is going to make me leave?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk."

Clarke sighed and looked away from him, "No. No we don't. I have stuff to do and you need to go."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Look, maybe I shouldn't have said what I said last night."

That was him apologising, Clarke knew that but if she was being honest, she was still mad at him. He made her feel cheap, made her feel like an object. "No you shouldn't have. What you need to understand is what happened in that forest, was nothing more than just sex. I am not nor will I ever be wanting more from you. Got it?"

"Prince-"

"You can't bring guns into the camp!" Finn shouted pushing his way through the dropship.

Both Bellamy and Clarke spun around to see Finn followed by Octavia entering the dropship.

"You should be resting," Clarke said worriedly as she noticed his hand on his stomach.

He ignored her comment, "Have you both lost it? You can't use guns."

"If we don't we're defenceless," Bellamy said.

"This is because of the Gounders isn't it?" Octavia asked already knowning the answer. "You are preparing to fight with them. We can't do that."

Clarke still wasn't sold on the idea herself but she trusted Bellamy's judgment. And right now she couldn't trust Finn, not after Raven.

Morals were blurring and she no longer knew what was right and what was bad for the camp.

She was conflicted.

And she hated that.

Finn stepped back and leaned against the wall of the dropship, "You'll kill them."

"If we aren't prepared they'll kill us first," Bellamy argued.

"We don't know if they want to attack."

"Bell," Octavia called. "Don't give them a reason to attack us."

Bellamy sighed and shook his head, "They already are! Or have you all just forgot about the graves outside?"

"This isn't a battle," Finn said.

"No! Its not because we're not fighting back," he paused. "We are allowing OUR people to die out there," he waved his hand in the direction of the camp. "And if we don't do something to protect those of us, that are still alive… we might as well kill ourselves."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, their eyes locked in an intensifying gaze. In that moment Clarke realized this wasn't about what was right and what was wrong. This was about survival.

She swallowed, "Finn's right. This is not a battle," then she turned to face Finn. "But Bellamy's also right, we need to be prepared. If anything gets in the way of us surviving down here then we will fight back."

* * *

_Next on I Need You, We All Need You: With Clarke left in charge of camp and a fight breaking out can she tame the 100 before things escalate? Raven, Jasper and Bellamy reach the bunker. _

* * *

**Wow, the overwhelming support with follows, favourites and reviews has astounded me. I can't thank you enough, this is what motivates me. A quick note I want to make, I'm going to try and move away from the show in this story and go A/U. But in the beginning of this chapter, I had to rewrite a scene from the show because of purposes that hopefully became clear to you all. **

**A big thank you to Cindy who created me a beautiful cover for this story.**

******Again huge thanks to Shealyn for beta'ing this chapter, you can find her on Tumblr at: 100-delinquents**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters in this story because if I did, Bellamy's fate would not have been left hanging during the hiatus. My poor baby.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies, I had half of this wrote, but then for over a week I was sat looking at what I wrote. Something just didn't feel right and I realised if it was that hard to write then obviously its not meant to be. So I deleted this chapter and started fresh.**

* * *

I Need You, We Need You.

_'Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time.'_

* * *

Jaha lightly traced his finger along the rim of his glass, his eyes were transfixed outside on the universe, through the window.

He looked down to Earth; the children were down there, on their own. And that was on him, he sent them there because they were expendable. But he couldn't decide if he should be thankful he did, since it gave them a fighting chance. Or guilty for the ones who have died- because of him.

Ultimately he was responsible. His own son died. Jaha's breath hitched and he raised his glass and took large gulp. The burning sensation acted as a small distraction from his thoughts.

Just as he was about to stand, he heard the door open and he turned to glance at who it was.

"Chancellor," Kane greeted him. "We need you on Deck, we have a problem."

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, stood and followed Kane onto the deck.

When they arrived on deck, Abby and Sinclair were there waiting for him.

"Abby," Jaha paused. "You shouldn't be here. You're not apart of the council anymore."

"If this is anything related to my daughter and getting down to her, then I do have a part in this."

Jaha didn't have the energy to argue. He turned to Sinclair, "What's the problem?"

His face was full of worry, "Well sir, it looks like the two remaining ships we have to reach Earth... won't be ready for at least a few more weeks."

Jaha waved for him to continue.

Kane cleared his throat, "We only have less than one weeks worth of air." He put his hands behind his back. "We'll die before we make it to the ground."

"How do we fix this?" Abby asked. "You do have a backup plan don't you?"

"This was the back up plan," Jaha said.

Abby covered her face with her hands then moved towards Jaha, "You sent my daughter to the ground without a plan C or D in place?" She pointed at him. "You sent your own son down there."

"My sons dead!"

"I know," she said more softly. "And the reason he was down there was to protect Clarke. You let him go down there and the only way you can honour him now, is by protecting Clarke."

Jaha could see her desperation in her eyes. It was a low blow using his son like that, but she was right. If he wanted to make himself somewhat redeemable, then he needed to make things right, he needed to help them.

"What are our options?" He asked Sinclair.

"Sir, we don't have any options left," Kane answered.

He glared at Kane, "There is always another option. Whatever the cost, we will pay!"

"There is one way," Everyone turned to face Sinclair. "We put all workers on the smaller ship and hopefully, it will be ready in time. But that ship only carries five hundred people."

Jaha sighed, "Over four thousand people will be left here to die alone."

He couldn't do that.

"Thelonius, this is the only way," Abby tried to reason with him.

"Do it," Jaha commanded.

* * *

Clarke walked towards the gate of the camp, feeling the cold breeze caressing her warm face. It aided as relief. Being stuck in the dropship all day, attending to those who had injured themselves had completely exhausted her. She needed a break.

She had watched Bellamy, Jasper and Raven return with the guns before and privately place them in Bellamy's tent without any of the The 100 noticing. Their plan was to keep the guns on the quiet side until they wanted to train others to use them.

Clarke wasn't fond of this idea, but there was no other choice. Something she and the others would just have to adapt to.

"Whoa princess," Bellamy grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around to face him.

She shrugged him off, "Will you stop touching me."

He smirked and raised his hands up, "Calm down. If I had shouted after you, you would've ignored me and walked right out of camp."

"Well that is my plan."

"Where are you planning on going?" Questioned Bellamy.

She glanced over her shoulder, "To cool off in the lake."

"Its freezing out here-"

"I've been on my feet all day. I'm exhausted, tired and clammy. I need to cool off."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You're not going out there on your own. Its too dangerous."

"What are you going to do about it?" Clarke challenged him.

Since when did Bellamy Blake dictate what she did or didn't do? Not even that, but when did he care what she did? Right now she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just leave me alone Bellamy," she turned to walk away.

Bellamy jogged in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, "Like I said, you're not going out there on your own. I'll go with you. We need to talk about the guns and our plans for winter."

She laughed, "Please, not today. I want to be alone."

"What better person to go with other than someone you actually don't like?" He mocked, throwing her words back at her.

_For god sake._ "No, I can't be around you at the moment," she crossed her arms.

Decision made.

His eyes dropped to the floor and hurt seemed to flash across his face, but as soon as it did, it was gone again and he had put up that wall he build. "Fine. But you take Octavia with you."

"Octavia?" She raised her eyebrows. "You trust Octavia to go out there?"

He backed away slowly, "I trust you wouldn't return without Octavia, so she'll be safe. Besides she's gotten pretty good with that spear she made." He winked, "I would bet she could even take you down with it."

Clarke scoffed and turned her head to the side ,to prevent Bellamy from seeing the smile that formed on her face.

_He could be such a cute jackass when he wanted to be,_ she thought.

* * *

**As you can all see, I totally changed what I had planned for this chapter. I am sorry, but I just couldn't write it out. **

**I need all your help, I need to know if you's want me to explore the people up at the ark or you-know kill them off? So please let me know in a review, because I need to know if I'm going to have to plan an actual plot for them. **

**Which reminds me, thank you for all your reviews and fav's. And chapter three managed to gain over 120 followers, that is phenomenal. **


End file.
